garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Over Mouse
Mind Over Mouse is the forty-fifth episode from the second season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Squeak gains the ability to predict the future by watching episodes of The Garfield Show in advance. Plot Near the Arbuckle residence, Garfield is planning swing across a vine onto the passing ice-cream truck. Squeak appears next to him and tells him not to bother, claiming that the truck will hit a pothole and a case of chocolate "Num-Num" bars with almonds will fall out. Squeak's prediction becomes true, before the latter claims that a garbage truck will hit the same hole, and will cover Garfield in rotten mackerel, which also comes true. After cleaning himself, Garfield decides to ask Squeak about the predictions, before Squeak points out certain things that will happen such as Jon Arbuckle hitting his thumb with a hammer, the latter tripping over Odie and Garfield leaving to put more thought into it, which all come true. Squeak then decides to show the viewer that he can predict the future by watching The Garfield Show. He reveals that he found the channel after Jon bought a new satellite dish, and has been recording episodes. Squeak decides to look further into the episode, which includes Garfield asking Squeak to give him the correct predictions in order to make himself famous, which soon happens in the kitchen. Thanks to Squeak, Garfield is able to predict where a meteor will hit, the winning team in a soccer match, as well as the outcome of the American World Series, the Indianapolis 500 and the Kentucky Derby, which all make him famous. On a special telecast, the television show "Somebody's Got Talent" plan to host Garfield to test how truthful he is. If done, he will win one million dollars. While the trio go down to the TV station, Squeak realizes he hasn't watched the end of the episode. By mistake, he deletes the recording, before remembering that he can watch the episode on the television. He finds out the station aren't airing The Garfield Show due to "Somebody's Got Talent". Squeak then runs to the station in dread. Meanwhile at the station, the judges are introduced before they begin to argue with each other. In the backstage, Garfield begins to panic before being send on stage. He is tasked with guessing the card Dr. Whipple has chosen, from a set of 52 different cards. If he fails, he will lose the million dollars, and Jon will be dropped into rancid cottage cheese. Garfield is given fifteen seconds to decide before he plans to choose the three of clubs. Squeak appears and guesses the Jack of Diamonds. Garfield assuming Squeak is right, chooses the card, only for Dr. Whipple to reveal it to be the three of clubs after all. Back home, Garfield questions Squeak on his predictions, before he finds out that Squeak was watching the show, making him angrily chase Squeak around the house. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Squeak Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Minor Characters *Dr. Whipple *Eddie Gourmand *Anchorwoman *Kate Turkeybaster (voiced by ?) *Television Announcer (voiced by Wally Wingert) *Audience Trivia Goofs *When Dr. Whipple first appears, Jon is shown sitting on the chair over the cottage cheese, before in the next scene, he is seen backstage. Cultural References *''Somebody's Got Talent'' is a parody of the Got Talent series. *Several famous American events are mentioned such as the American World Series, the Indianapolis 500 and the Kentucky Derby. Category:The Garfield Show Season 2 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes